Be My Valentine?
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Damon rifles through his extensive collection of Valentine's Day cards. But one in particular catches his eye.


_A little late-night rambling from my brain just for you on Valentine's Day. Love to you all xxx_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own The Vampire Diaries, even though I wish I did. _

**Delena-Delena-Delena-Delena-Delena**

Damon was smirking down at the card in his hands. It was handmade, covered in glitter. Unfortunately for him, the glue holding the glitter down was still a little damp. So the half century old vampire had pink glitter stuck to his fingers. He dropped the card in the bin.

Opening another envelope, this one much bigger than the one before it. This card was store bought, with a way beyond cheesy message printed on the inside and simply signed '_From your love toy'._

Yeah right. Bin...

After rifling through the rest of his pile, the bin was getting quite full. Damon grinned to himself; he couldn't help it if the girls in town found him irresistible. He vaguely wondered whether his brother had received any from the girls in town, but pushed the thought away, knowing that the lack of a card from the newly ex-ed Elena would send him into a brooding session of epic proportions if he dared ask.

The last card in the pile. He was tempted to just chuck it with the others, but a little niggling feeling in the back of his mind told him not to. He opened it quickly, although he was unsure why. Another handmade card, though this one was carefully made, and, he was pleased to note, was not covered in still gooey glitter. There was a sketch of a bountiful bunch of roses on the front, shaded delicately, as though the flowers were real in his hand. He gently opened it, and a familiar scent hit his nose, causing him to smile.

On the inside was another study of a rose, this time in colour, and on the right hand page, a white piece of paper had been glued in, words in a neat and familiar script adorning it.

_Dear Damon,_

_I have recently realised that what I thought was love, actually wasn't, and that real love is something that I hold for you. My heart Is yours, if you will have it, and it shall forever be yours, despite your arrogance or your ego._

_Because that's what love really is, isn't it? To still feel so very deeply for someone who may get on your nerves at times, to see past their flaws, to embrace them as the person they are and to help them to see it too. To show them that they don't have to be who everyone expects them to be, but be who they are. To show them that there is someone they can let in, someone they can trust with their inner self._

_I know that the last person you let in betrayed you, and I understand how much it has hurt you, but I want you to give me the chance to help you heal, to help you be YOU again – the man I know you are inside._

_But the only way I can do that is if you let me love you because I know that somewhere inside you love me too._

_Be my Valentine?_

Damon shut the card and put it on the table, staring at it in thought. The more he looked at it, the more his thoughtful look turned into a small smile. It wasn't signed, but he knew who it was from; he'd seen that handwriting numerous times before when he'd peeked in her diary. She'd split up with his brother a few weeks before, and now she'd obviously decided to see the light.

That small smile turned into a grin. Time for reciprocation. And he knew just how to do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena left the bathroom, her towel wrapped tightly round her, wet curls trailing over her shoulders. It was when she went to her dresser to fetch her hairbrush that she noticed something behind her in her mirror's reflection. She turned round to see the rich red roses lying on her bed, black tissue paper wrapping them in a bouquet.

Elena crossed the room and lifted the flowers, raising them to her nose and inhaling their sweet scent. She then noticed a slip of paper on the bed that must've fallen from the flowers, and she picked it up to read the elegant scrawl.

_Dearest Elena,_

_I'm glad you've seen the error of your ways._

_You've seen the boy that I kept chained in my mind; the person I used to be, and want to be again. You reached him and freed him, and I will never forget that, as long as my extended life keeps me on this earth. _

_So... meet me in the park at sunset? _

_Be my Valentine. Be my Princess. _

Elena couldn't breathe; the elation she felt had made her hold her breath, and she puffed it out fast, clutching the piece of paper tightly in her hand. She smiled the brightest smile she'd smiled in quite a while. Her heart was pounding with excitement, but in a really really good way.

She turned to her wardrobe, scanning through it for something... tantalising to wear later. Bingo. Pretty green dress with a very 'vampire-attractive' neckline. She draped it over the back of her desk chair for later.

This was gonna be one interesting Valentine's.

**Delena-Delena-Delena-Delena-Delena**

_So there you go, my little Valentine prezzie to you._

_Much love, _

_Luna xxx_


End file.
